Powerpuff Girls Z Love aftermath
by DevynY
Summary: 2 years after the powerpuff girls Z defeated Him, the partially regain their everyday lives as the dont have to fight villains so often. However, with the suspected return of the Rowdyruff boys, they may find that the lives (especially love lives) isn't going to be easy anymore. love triangle between the ppgz , rrb and their ppgz "lovers"
1. Hajimemashite (The Beginning)

Hajimemashite (the beginning)

Hi im Devyn (pronounced Div-EE-n) and i am a first timer.

Definitions:

oishii = delicious ohayou= morning Kaicho= school council president

Kaoru = buttercup Momoko= Blossom Miyako= Bubbles.

* * *

The girls start their first day of high school

Two years after the powerpuff girls defeated HIM, new Townsville has been relatively peaceful. The girls finally had free time to hang out with their other friends, but there is something in new townsville that is about to change.

_**Buttercup's POV:**_

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep. **_"Ugghhh...five more minutes" i moaned. "Just...a..litt...*yawn*... nite night!"

A warm hand, gently shook my body to and fro, making me feel sleepier than before. My face sunk deeper into the pillow whilst the warmth of my blanket comforted me as i was rocked into a deep slumber.

"Kaoru-chan" Mitsuko-san whispered. "WAKE UP! you'll be late for school"

_**Mitsuko Matsubara (buttercup's mom) POV**_

"Her alarm has been going on for half an hour already, if only she didnt stay up all night to watch the rerun of wrestling wars," i sighed to myself, "if only she was into more girl things then this wouldnt be happening."

I feverishly shook Kaoru but she wouldnt wake up. "If you dont wake up, i'll have to send you to school in the pretty pink dress i bought." i bluffed

_**Bubbles' POV:**_

"la la la, la la la, la lalala la la, skip, skip, skipping to school! Today i am finally a senior" i sang

"Morning Miyako, Momoko's here?" Kaoru asked. Her hair in a neat ponytail with half her bangs in her face and the other clipped back giving her a cute exterior.

"Kaoru-chan! I love what you did to your hair, you look different" i giglged.

"Uggh dont remind me!" i sweat dropped, "my mother" and Kaoru ended her sentence.

"Aww Kaoru, but why isn't Momoko here yet, if we wait here any longer we will be late."

"Well we better hurry" kaoru dashed through the front gate and i followed suit.

_**No one's POV**_

"What was with that dream last night? I mean , come one. First i was at a cool candy restaurant scarfing down some cakes and then came the rowdy ruff boys!" Momoko's face became red with fury, "this is soo unfair and now im late for school! Aaah and its the first day of school as a senior!"

Momoko stamped furiously on the ground " I am soooo MAD! I didnt even get chance to check out all the hotties!"

In class

"Okay class, everyone to your seats, I have a special announcement to make." Miss Keane smiled, " We will be welcoming a new student-"

"Hey out of my way! Ohayou~" Miyako slid through the halls and crashed straight into class. "oww"

"Sensei, i think your brain is still on vacation, that's JUS' Momoko." Kaoru smirked. She rocked her chair back a few degrees and crossed her feet on the table; laughing.

"No! Not her, let me start over. Next week we will be welcoming a new student in our class, please treat be nice."

"Oh i hope it is a new guy!" Momoko screamed, "oohh he should be strong, and cute, and a sports captain! Or maybe a delinquent, *** **gasp* he should be the new Kaichou!"

whilst Momoko daydreamed, the class got prepared for home room

Lunch time

_**Buttercup's (Kaoru) POV**_

Momoko and Miyako are only yapping about some stupid fashion show they saw last night. Don't these "girly girls" think of anything but boring stuff. Maybe if they watched Wrestling Pros last night, our conversations would last longer. Im sick of this

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot!" Momoko greedily shoved the strawberry slice down her throat, "Mmmn , oishii!"

"hey, what were you gonna say just now?" i asked. Its not like i was interested or something, i just didnt want to hear about clothes and jewelry and that sort of stuff, especially not skirts.

"who me?"

"yes you you birdbrain! Who else was like "oh yeah i almost forgot" eh?" i yelled at her. I swear she gets more clueless as the years progress, yeesh!

"well its about this dream i had last night," she began fidgeting and playing with her fingers, " D-D-Dont take this the wrong way, b-b-b-bbbut" her faced flushed with red, it was soo hilarious i nearly fell off the chair.

" well, what is it, was it Bryce again, you know, your old history tutor, or was it Alan-your current history tutor?"

"No Miyako, it was the rowdy ruff boys-" she got off her chair and banged the table, "the ROWDY RUFF BOYS!`she began catching her breath, her face still red with embarrassment.

"So let me understand, YOU... had a dream about" i began to chuckle " hahaha" my pitch changed "The rowdy ruff... * snickers* boys. Oohh I'm sorry, this 'senior' thing probably gone to your head and your brain hhahaha is gone todally ahahahha-"

"Kaoru! That's not nice!" miyako scolded, " but i must say that is really wierd but you did go out with Sakamoto-kun so i gue-"

Miyako interupted, "Its not what you think!" she sat back in her chair and sipped on tea, "well it was weird but, we were 13 again, and somehow they all got taller than us." tears welled down her face and she stood up again, "You have to understand! I was dreaming about cheese cakes, dangos, chocolate milk, tempura and even mochi! The those , those." she began crying.

"i dont know what all the fuss is about but they aint coming back here any time soon." i said with a smirk on my face, i gave her a thumbs up to make her smile.

"yeah, i totally agree, after we beat Him, the social workers took the rowdyruff boys and placed the in separate homes." Miyako said in a chipper voice.

"Oh yeah i guess, there's no way all three of them will be returning to new townsville, thats insane. Hey ! Kaoru, that shashimi is mines! Give it back!"

"Come on Momoko after all this time you aint know this yet? Ya snooze ya loose!"

"aww come on , the both of you should share!" Miyako yelled.

Next, Miyako and Cody.


	2. MiyakoXCody

Bubbles and Cody (MiyakoXTakaaki)

By the way people, im actually more of a momoko fan, so even though im mostly doing buttercup's pov, blossom will appear more in the story.

Onii-sama – big bro , onee-chan- big sis

For all the people who only watched the english version, i put their english names for their POV and their jaanese names in the story. For those who watched the japanese version, you may already know that cody is takaaki

randy is sakamoto

princess is himeko

mandy and Brandy is hanayo and fumika

minagi senpai, is one of the uys blossom "fell in love with" during the series, it was the episode where she and sakamoto were kind of going out, between episode 31-35, its in one of those eps.

It'll be nice to get a review :)

_**Buttercup's POV**_

"Man i am soo bored!" ever since we defeated Him, there is nothing to do!" i complained,

"well you WERE always complaining about missing your dumb soccer match because of Him, sooo ..." Momoko hissed

"So what? And soccer is not duuumb , you are!" i retorted, a slight flicker in my eyebrow formed. She was annoying me with all those candy. Why is it that everytime we hung out after school we have to go visit a cake shop, i mean , ill admit its better than going shopping with Miyako, but why cant we ever go somewhere i want. I slouched down on my chair.

"What i am trying to say is," she enunciated "Now we have more time on out hands so like ,i don't see what's your problem! Besides, once in a while Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy the amoeba boys and the others act up! Not to mention we have to deal with Himeko in the day and Princess in the night, i still think its exhausting. I like being a superhero and all but," Momoko fixed her ribbon and started taking faster and LOUDER, "I cant stand it!" _**huff huff huff.**_

"its okay Momo-chan, Kaoru was just saying she needs some excitement in hr life, thats all," Miyako said in the sweetest voice, "Come on lets all get along, dont you think we have been fighting a lot recently?"

"yeah,Its because, **Momoko**_ (she slowed and shout momoko),_ has become even more annoying recently" i snapped!

"Oh yeah!. I'd like to see how you'd react if the rowdy ruff boys appear in your dream every night! Last night i dreamt Minagi-senpai and i were married and he took me to a _fabulous_ candy store, when i saw those three. Uggghh i am soo mad and why were those shrimps taller than me!"

"well all you have to do is stop obsessing over them, geez, and did you mean _Minagi the delinquent_ you wanted to be biology partners with two years ago?" i teased, i wonder what goes on in her head

"yeah," Miyako added, "That was just before she _fell in love with Sakamoto-san hehehehe"_ miyako sang , irritating Momoko.

"Yes! It is, i mean who else will it be? Did you see his spiky hair yesterday, i didnt even expect him to be there on the first day of there he was , dreamy as ever. Maybe he came for me!" she slipped into some weird zone where she believed all the guy were into her, so gullible.

_**Bubbles POV:**_

Miyako had that dream two days in a row now, i wonder if it means something? Should i ask? Then Kaoru might get mad. Well it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Huh, whats this buzzing in my pocket? "Oh, sorry guys, Cody is being discharged soon so im going to see him," i can feel the blood rushing through my face, oh i hope they cant see me blushing. This is soo embarrassing! "well i'll see you guys at school tomorrow, and stop fighting!"

i dashed off my chair and hurried to the hospital. I wished Cody and i went the same school. If only we were the same age, then everything would be easier.

I moved the depressing blue curtain to the side and i saw Cody, sitting on the bed. He looks soo cool today, his messy blonde hair curled into his face barely showing his bright blue eyes. He was gazing out the window with a smile on his face. I wonder what he was thinking about? All his soccer practice made his soo muscular. He was definitely working hard whenever he was released. I snuck up to him in an attempt to surprise him when i tripped on my shoe lace. Damn, i new i should have worn flats.

Cody's POV:

huh? Whats that sound? I turned aroud to see Miyako on the ground. Wha- why – how, let me help her.

I helped her up, our eyes met and my heart began beating faster. Oooh , what am i thinking. She is soo cute, she probably already has a boyfriend, besides im pretty sure she only thnks of me as her big brother. I have to look cool in front of her. Shoot, i was staring into her eyes for so long, she noticed. Should i lean in for a kiss or , or, or -

"Um, thanks for helping me up. You're the best!"Miyako hugged me, i wanted more but all i could do was hugg back, "So, uh , Cody, you ready for school tomorrow?" she was fidgeting and red.

"Did something happen? You're face is all red, are you okay? Wait dont tell me you're getting a cold. Its probably my fault, if you weren't in visiting me all the time." my face down, i didnt mean to make her sick.

"hehehe , no i was running, yeah running, im okay its nothing , i was running, haha haha haha haa~" she was acting weirder, weirder than usual.

Is it about some boy? She and Momoko are always talking about some guy. If i dont act now shw wont see me as a man.

_**Bubbles POV:**_

This is weird, Cody is only staring at me. Did he realize? Oh no, what am i to do? He's in high school, there must be lots of girls falling for him. He probably thinks I'm a nuisance or like a little sister. I mean he is always protecting me.

"Hey, Miyako" he shyly called.

"u- uhh uumm , yeah what is it"i answered afraid to hear what he has to ask

" Do you have someone you like?" he asked. He looked so upset. His smile turn to a frown.

"umm maybe, i dont know, ahahah do you?" shoot i shouldn't have said that. But at least now I'll know where we stand. Breath in , Breathe out. Its not like its the end of the world.

"Yeah i do but, i don't know." he shrugged his shoulders. This conversation got really awkward.

The brightness on his face returned, "this was my last stay in the hospital, thank you for visiting me all this time. If it wasn't for you i don't think i would have made it so far."

"ehehe" i giggled, "you helped me first , i was just , you know, returning the favour. I mean come one, we're friends right" just friends , i thought to my self.

" Oh well, how about we meet up for ice-cream sometime, oh you can also bring along Momoko and Kaoru." he smiled, i wonder if e knows how cute his smile is. I mean , he has perfect teeth.

"Oh that sounds like a GREAT idea!" i exclaimed

"Co~dy , lets go home" a cute brunette called. Her teal eyes sparkled with joy. "Big Bro, is this your _**Girlfriend**_?" she teased. She out so much emphasis on the word girlfriend i jumped. She quickly jumped on the bed and hit him with a pillow, soo playful i thought. She must have been at least 10 years old.

" Jenna-chan, dont tease. Cody, are you ready to go?" Cody's mom giggled.

"Well I'll be going, see you in the ice-cream parlour, and good luck !" i dashed out of the room as fast i could. He didn't even react when she called me his girlfriend, and 'good luck' what is wrong with me. I should have stayed. Oh this is sooo frustrating. I want to cry into my pillow.

_**Blossom POV:**_

A loud noise echoes throughout the Akadutsumi household.

"Kuriko-chan! Why the hell did you eat the last piece of cotton candy!" i stopmed closer to her, "Didnt you know i was saving that for my tv show tonight! Geez you are soo ANNOYING!"

Kuriko jumped playfully on me and tugged on my cropped top, "Aww big sis, we all know that you got the bigger cotton candy piece so it is only fair that i take some of yours. Dont be such a cry baby, if you want to be a superhero you Have to learn to share!" kuriko colded

"Now now, kuriko, the both of you got the same size, no need to fight" mom said uninteresingly and she prepared dinner. Now i dont want the two of you eating anymore sweets. It'll ruin your dinner."

"BUT SHE ALREADY ATE MY COTTON CANDY!" i yelled , i was soo angry, i was anticipating eating it whole day. A new anime was going to air tonight, it was for a special occasion. I have to get back at kuriko!

"Oh right, onee-chan, some guy named Sakamoto called today, he said something like, he's back and is in class 3-4 or was it 3-D i cant remember, ooohh 3D glasses, i need that if im to watch Ultraman vs Lazuli next week, nothing beats seeing the fight soo close up, wahoooo!" kuriko rambled. She looks so much cuter now, she cut her long hair and just leaves the curls out. I'd say i have the cutest sister out- but she is still annoying.

"i'll just pretend i didnt hear that, he is soo creepy, why did he come back to newtownsville? I hope he doesnt tease me with the frogs again. He is soo disgusting." i felt so releieved i wasnt in his class this year, its been 2 years , i wonder if he changed.

Next:

-why am i still having those stupid dreams?

-i dont know, maybe because you're still an obsessive twat

-hey that's not very nice! Maybe it means something

-yeah like what

-remember miss keane said we'll get a new student

-when was that

-when u decided to enter class late

-well it could be the rrb

-no way, she said A new student, A means 1, and she said student not studentS

-but we have room for 3 students

-so , your point is?

-kaoru's probably right, besides, there is no way all three of them will come back

-yeah and if we could defeat Him, what gonna stop us from defeating them?

All three opened their eyes "Boogers, EWWW!"


	3. Enough of the Dreams!

Enough of the dreams!

Sorry this one is going to be a bit long, i dont like rushing stories , i like having a backbone, you know, like reading a manga/manhwa and the main characters are introduced slowly so the story doesn't go no where to fast.

* * *

Here's chapter 3

_**Blossom's POV:**_

_Lunch Time!_

"Damn damn damn damn DAMN! I cant get the rrb out of my head! And what's worse , sakamoto keeps calling my home-phone asking to speak with me. After he placed those frogs in my locker and that rubber snake in my bag i said i never wanted to him in school again, but that stupid jerk keeps calling home!" i quarrelled.

My twin tailed hair swept from side to side, change is good, and i was getting a little tired of a long ponytail- especially since Kaoru-chan and i had similar hairstyle, she says its her mom but she could always take out the hair tie.

"why am i still having those stupid dreams?" i cried whilst plunging my fork into my lemon pie slice.

"I don't know, maybe because you're still an obsessive twat," Kaoru retorted, she was staring out the window. She made no attempt to pretend to listen. She was obviously brushing me off, but i must admit, it is kind of annoying.

"hey that's not very nice! Maybe it means something" Miyako exclaimed, sometimes i think she is the glue that keeps us together, she always boost my moral.

Kaoru rocked her chair back and placed her hands behind her head. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to Miyako with eyebrows raised, "Yeah, like what?" she said in a gruff voice, we can all hear the ticked off sound in her voice. What was that girl's deal?

Miyako, oblivious to the black aura Kaoru was giving off said in a chipper voice, "Remember Miss Keane said we'll get a new student?" she neatened her front bangs with a blueberry shaped hair clip and she tightened her light blue scarf – it was falling off her neck.

"When was that?" i said, stuffing my face with bread. Hmmm i wonder how many calories i ingested today? Oh well it wont bother me, im a powerpuff girl and every one super heroes dont have to worry about calories and that stuff.

"when ya decided to enter class late." Kaoru replied. Oh yeah, i did walk in the middle of an announcement that morning but i like, totally forgot.

Miyako started to look concerned, a frow formed on her brow, and she started to pout. "Well" her voice as innocent as ever. " It could be the rowdyruff boys" he rubbed her chin as if she was thinking really hard. She looked so cute doing so, i mean half a the male population stared staring at her.

Kaoru debated, "No way, she said _**A**_ students , _**A**_ means _**one**_." she held up one finger, "and she said _**stuDENT**_ not _**stuDENTS**_." she enunciated. Kaoru started to make sense now. I misjudged her, or is it her stubbornness is finally rubbing off on me?Maybe

"But we have room for three students" i said I cant believe i just realized that.

"so, your point is?" she replied, she placed her hand out to me as if she is saying 'stop being so dense and think about it'.

"Kaoru's probably right, besides, there is no way all three of them will come back" said Miyako

"yeah" i said, confidence in my voice, "and i if we can defeat Him, what's gonna stop us from defeating them ?" Kaoru is right, why am i obsessing over this? We defeated the greatest evil in the universe – we defeated HIM.

I started to thing about the last thing i said, what is gonna stop us from defeating them? Why was Kaoru so pissed whenever is brought up the rrb z?

The three of us simultaneously opened our eyes, "Boogers, EWWW!" i dont want to go through that again. Banish the thought to hell. Nooo, now if i dream about them again ill see their boogers, this is the fourth time in a row i rrb z related nightmares, please let Friday be good to me!

_**Princess's (Himeko S) POV:**_

Ahahah everyone look at me. _This is French imported dress, and my sister picked it out for me, daddy paid a lot of money for it, so you commoners better love it!. _

"oooh Himeko-chan that dress is soo gorg!" hanayo complimented, her eyes fixated on my absolutely refined dress.

"This is your best dress yet, i cant wait to see what you are going to wear next." fumika said.

Those two are such nice people, they are probably the only people in this whole school who understand true fashion. Why is Momoko staring at me like that? I see, she is thinking to her self _oh Himeko looks stunning in that super expensive dress that i can never afford, let me come up with some kind of way to insult her because im soooo jealous. _Well Momoko, we all know i look good. Just accept it. Deal with it.

I gracefully walked to her table where she was barbarously eating sweets. Is she still a kid or something? Elegant ladies don't act like that, ESPECIALLY not in public, i laughed to my self and placed my hand in front my mouth. " So Momoko, i saw you staring at me for a while now, are you thinking about my dress? Before you say something stupid, let me say that this dress is -"

Momoko cut me of mid-sentence, "Actually, the dress looks cute, i was just telling Miyako and Kaoru that you finally learned a thing or two about fashion." she had this goofy smile on her face with some weird sticky smudge at the side of her face.

"Hmm, i see, so you finally understand, the superiority of the Shirogane family? Of course no one can resist our charm," i smirked, i feel so sorry for those who weren't born with all the money i was born with, but then again, not everyone can be an elitist class individual like my self It takes pose and character and undeniable cuteness to be me. No one can outshine the Shirogane family. "So Miyako, what do you think about the dress?"

"I think its cute, this year Himeko, you really surprised us. Normally your clothes stink, I'm so glad you changed your wardrobe. This is much better!"

"I'm sorry , you meant to say that you girls finally got fashion sense did you. Oh well I'll forgive your mistake. I'd ask you Kaoru but, you don't do fashion right?"

"Gotcha" Kaoru replied with a hand gesture, she even clicked her teeth, are they making fun of me, oh well, they are just jealous im prettier than them and im the most popular girl in school.

"Himeko, is there any particular reason you came here today?" said Kaoru

"oh yeah, well after i heard Miss Keane say we were going to have a transfer student i got my daddy to pay big bucks to find out who was coming, and you'll never guess!" a slight blush formed on my face, i cant wait to see the look on their faces when i announce my future boyfriend.

Next:

-i dont believe you

-but its true, money never lies

-but it wasnt money who said it was it

-actually i dont think money can talk

-only the rich will understand

-ignore her she's just rambling , it IS himeko after all

-well you'll see, _ already reached and is currently getting settled. But you wouldnt know that, would you

-oh yeah so were does _ live?

- As if i'd tell you of all people!

I wonder if she'll be happy to see me?


	4. What! who is coming to school?

What?! Who is coming to school now?

Chapter 4

_**Anonymous POV:**_

"uhuh ..., yeah, uhuh , ...okay, i understand, be good, ...yeah i will, uhuh, ...hey you guys are coming to aren't yah?... Okay, i get it i get it, yeesshh. ...I know, i just want to get used to here before school. ...No im not going to cause any trouble...its only three days away from you guys...oh yeah ...bye" i hung up the phone. I got of the bed and stretched._ I wonder if she'll be happy to see me? _I thought to myself. Its been soo long, "hey Butch, you got any comic books in this room of yours? Im bored, why do you only have sports equipment here, do you have any ecchi magazines? Hey you have a sweet tooth? Butch? Butch!"

_**Butch's POV:**_

"Idiot, my name's not Butch anymore! Ever since i was taken in by the Hyeong's its Ryouta." geez why wont he get it, i prefer Butch but, Butch doesn't get home made meals, Ryouta does. Butch doesnt have an indoor gym, Ryouta does.

"Fine, fine Ryo, but you never left new Townsville, so why is it that you never visited the ppg z? I mean we do know their real identities" brick said. Sometimes he is really annoying

"that's because i cant stand those stinkystuff girls, are you forgetting that they are the reason why we aren't living with mama?" i said, lifting some weights, these muscles don't tone themselves.

"Yeah but it's not like you wanna go back to mama is it, you're just looking for an excuse arent yah"he jerked. The dude just sprawled himself on my bed, brother or not, i dont want some guy all over my bed. Its a reserved place.

"There's chocolate on top the cupboard, you should get it quick before my ane-sama returns"

"Ane-sama huh, i thought you didnt like having a big sis, now she has an honorific, hah then you should call me aniki!"

"But Im the oldest"

"well im the leader, so that means im the strongest"

"We'll see about that" i slyly remarked, he must be delusional.

As i was about to knock Brick's light out, a scary voice erupted "You little brats better stop with the racket ...or ...else" Ja-Hee warned. Shit she said she went to school! Is she playing hookey again?

Her long black hair was tied with a maroon ribbon, her deep brown eyes pierced mines. I was petrified. How can someone so cute be so scary. And she is in her high school uniform too. Her face was so distinct, its probably since she was Korean, or maybe because she was THAT beautiful. Shit im blushing, i cant be turned on by my own sister. I mean i know we aren't blood related but she is definitely cuter than that stupid Butterbut. Wait... why am i thinking about her? Of all the girls her? Geez I'm hanging out with Brick too much, his stupidity is rubbing off on me, i have to go soul searching again. I cant deal with turning into Brick.

_In school at lunch time_

_**Blossom's POV:**_

Just because, she finally learnt how to dress doesn't mean that she isnt annoying. Yeah puberty did wonders on her but i had no idea that her ego could be inflated any more than it was. And ever since Him has disappeared and the ppg Z are hardly in action, she thinks she is the most important personality in New Townsville, well she ain't no comic book artist so she isn't that important!

I blankly stared at her. My two elbows propped my hand on the table and i placed my head on my open palms. In a monotone i asked,"So Himeko who is this guy who got you blushing. Oh i am so~ interested" i said in the most sarcastic voice.

"I can see that, especially since one of them is going to be my boyfriend!" she smiled and played with her curls.

"one of them?" Miyako retorted, "what do you mean one? How many are coming to class?"

"oh three actually" Himeko smiled.

"you dont mean!" Miyako gasped

"yes, it's the rowdyruff boys!" she playfully answered, " i cant wait for them to come.

Kaoru spat out the glass of milk she was drinking, Himeko's face was twisted with disgust

"i don't believe you" Kaoru said.

"oh but its true. Money – never – lies" Himeko sang

"But it wasn't money who said it was it?" i asked. I mean with all the black z ray activity in the past, i dont know if there was a talking dollar bill walking around the place. He didnt cause any problem, that's for sure.

"Actually, I don't think money can talk" Miyako explained.

"Ignore her, she's just rambling, it IS Himeko after all."Kaoru brushed off.

"Well, you'll see, Brick's already reached and is currently getting settled. But you wouldn't know that, would you?" himeko snickered. She is soo sickening sometimes.

" Oh yeah, so where does he live?" i questioned. I was afraid that my dream meant their return.

"As if I'd tell you of all people!" himeko said, she was staring me straight in the eyes, what the heck did she mean by that?

" So, in other words, you dont know where he lives, well i guess money doesn't talk then" Kaoru Baited, she is soo good at this.

"well he is currently living with butch, his family hasnt arrived in Tokyo yet, they are still in Manhattan."

"Doesn't that mean Butch is in Japan? You said referred to only one person when you said he reached, now you are saying butch is in japan?" I asked, the pieces doesn't fit, maybe i heard the rumour too and subconsciously dreamt of it, im soo glad! It's just a stupid rumour, now i can sleep peacefully.

"Butch never left! My sources said he actually went to a private school right out of new Townsville and stayed at the dorms, he's only came back on weekends, vacations and holidays. But now hes coming here with his brothers"

"And what about Boomer?" Miyako asked

"He's still in Canada with his family, but if you don't believe me , Monday you'll see! Ill make one of them my boyfriend!" she laughed and walked off with her two followers.

"Blossom i blame this on you" Kaoru whispered.

"Hey what did i do? And dont say that name out loud, someone might hear us!" i said

"Oh guys, before you start to fight i forgot to tell you, Cody invited us to an ice-cream parlour this Saturday." Miyako said in a shy voice

"Yay Ice-cream, ice-cream ice-cream, ice-cream!"i sang , " and this time Kuriko wont eat half mines" my eyes lit up with the thought of ice-cream

end of chapter

i almost made this chapter too long. I had to split it in two separate chapter , so basically chapter 5 was gonna be 4.

Brick's adoptive name hasnt been revealed yet, nor is boomer's. I wonder what they are though.

Next:

-what's her real name again? Mokoto? Momoji, no, Momoka! Yes it was Momoka right! Im sure of it.

**.**

**..**

**...**

-I cant believe it, some hot guy randomly came and spoke to me, i think im in love who is this guy? Why does he know my name. I stared straight into his eyes. I can feel the chemistry between us. This guy certainly knows the way to my heart.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**-**Why is my chest hurting me so much. I'm probably sick. That's it I'm coming down with something.

**.**

**..**

**...**

-Wait does that mean that Brick and i are in the same class?

-Wait why did i think that just now?


	5. MomokoXSakamoto Brick not included

BlossomXRandy (MomokoXSakamoto) what about Brick?

Chapter 5

_**Brick's POV:**_

im soo bored! Nothing to do, ill just go to the arcade store and and play some games . Or even better! I could check out all the hot girls. Hey, is that blossom. What's her real name again? Mokoto? Momoji, no, Momoka! Yes it was Momoka right! Im sure of it. I neatly fit my long red hair under my snap-back. I made sure my grey tank top was presentable and my ripped jeans were stain free. " Aaah Momo-"

"Akadutsumi- chan! Wanna go buy some gum drops ehyuhhu ehuyuhuh" some creepy guy was talking to her. And what's with that laugh. Why does she look so into him? My stomach hurts so much, I want to puke.

_**Blossom's POV**_

I cant believe it, some hot guy randomly came and spoke to me, i think Im in love. Who is this guy? Why does he know my name. I stared straight into his eyes. I can feel the chemistry between us. This guy certainly knows they way to my heart – he offered me gumdrops, you know what they say, always take candy from strangers! " Why do you know my name? What school do you go to?"

"Huh? I see you don't remember me, huh? Well i did change a little. Think back, you KNOW me." he smirked, he passed his hands through his soft and silky brown hair. My heart felt like melting, did i know someone this hot all my life?

I stared at him for about two minutes, but no one came to mind. He was tall, average build, had a refined look, and had beautiful big brown eyes. I don't think i – wait , his laugh was familiar, i dont think , is it. My eyes widened.

"Yup, that's right. I'm sakamoto-san. After you expressed your disgust in me, i had to find a way to change and now im here. You like?"

I nodded "Mnhuh!" i was on my tiptoes , my eyes in the shape of hearts and my hands clutched together on my chest. This is Sakamoto-kun. And he doesnt look like he has any of those ridiculous prank toys on him. Wait till Miyako and Kaoru see him, they are going to be soo jealous.

"Hey Momoka! Is this guy bothering you? Hey creep get away from my friend! Or else"

_**Brick's POV:**_

I probably look soo cool now,(even though i stole that 'or else' line from Butc- i mean Ryota's big sis) imagine the look on Momoka's face. I looked down to her. Wait is she glaring at me , but what did i do? I was only trying to help.

"It's Momoko, not Momoka, and who are you supposed to be, some kind of stalker" she sneered.

"Stalker? Its me Brick, and I'm more of a hero. I'm saving you from this creep. Are you blind or something?"

"No are you blind or something, clearly you are the one interrupting us! Cant you see we are in the middle of something?" she complained. Geez , she now i know why Butch ignores them.

"In the middle of what?" i asked. I mean he looked more like a stalker to me.

"A date!" he said, and i can see how Momoka, i meant Momoko's face lit up. Why is my chest hurting me so much. Im probably sick. That's it! im coming down with something "Im Sakamo-"

"Brick, and im leaving" i cut him off, geez, i have to go to the pharmacy , my Mom is gonna be furious if i get sick now, where is the pharmacy again? It's not like i can ask them , _i already interrupted their "date"._

_**Blossom's POV:**_

Shit so Himeko was right. Do i now have to admit that money talks too? Hahah no way, that's just stupid. " Actually Sakamoto-kun its getting late , and i have to go home now, lets have lunch tomorrow okay 3 ". i teased. And i ran home. Somehow i felt bad for going of on Brick. I mean he thought i was in danger so he tried to help, well I'll apologize in school Monday.

I took a bath and got ready for bed. Wait does that mean that Brick and i are in the same class? No Way! Sakamoto-kun will be so pissed. Wait why did i think that just now?

I hugged my pillow tighter and slipped under the bedsheets. _It's not like Sakamoto-kun and I are dating again. _Are we? I did promise to eat lunch tomorrow. What if he gets jealous because i spoke to Brick. He might even ask how i know him! There is NO WAY im going to tell him that im a power puff. Or that Brick was made from MY DNA ,left on MY swirly straw, stolen by Mojo Jojo of all people, from Professor Utonium 's lab. I mean Miyako might have told Cody our secret , but there is no way im going to tell Sakamoto and that's a promise. Im the strong willed one in the group. The powerpuff girl Z leader. And as the leader i can keep a secret.!"yawns, soo ... slee.." i fell fast asleep.


	6. RRB Z almost reunited

THIS SHORT NOTE CAN BE SKIPPED IF YOU DONT CARE ABOUT LITTLE DETAILS

Note: in Japan, the beginning of the new school year is normally spring (April, period)

Westerners, normally have it in August (i think), after spring break.

Basically what that means is that there is a chance that when a westerner transfers into a japanese school, depending on their entrance score, they can be a grade higher, or lower , or the same grade just two semesters in advance or are one semester behind (they normally go to the lower grade if they are behind). I think i easily explained that.

For more clarity:

Out of japan- New school year – September (september (1st semester), april (3rd semseter

In Japan – New school Year – April (september 2nd semester, April (1st semester)

therefore boomer and his two younger sisters will either skip a semester and go up a grade, or repeat the two semseter and stay in their current grade level"

END OF NOTE

CHAPTER 6 STARTS HERE ==

RRB Z are almost reunited.

Dai= Kaoru's older brother (i forgot his english name)

_**Buttercup's POV:**_

**ring, ring ring** "What is wrong with that girl? Does she really expect me to be the third wheel on her date? Because i know for sure Momoko wont be there. Well im not answering her!" . i slid into green blazer. There is noting wrong with being comfy, dark grey khaki pants, white shirt and my blazers. On the other hand, ditch he blazer, i think ill just wear Dai's old hooded jacket. Yes this i it , just perfect.

_**Blossom's POV:**_

**ring, ring, ring.** I felt bad not answering the phone but if i did, I'd end up feeling worse for Cody, besides Galactic Man is showing! Time to go for my secret candy stash. Hahahahah!. My eyes lit up, nothing was better than staying in, eating candy and watching Galactic Man.

_**Boomer's POV:**_

"yukio-kun! Are you finished packing yet?" mom asked. Well she isnt actually my mother, and boomer was a cooler name than yukio but im still contented. She a nice lady.

"Yeah, and i even packed Yura-chan and Yatsuko-chan's bags" i replied. I gotten so used to this family, but i cant wait to see brick and butch again, ahh i forgot their adoptive names! Oh whatever, they'll tell me.

"It's an eleven hour trip you guys so you should carry your games so you wont get bored" mom said sweetly, ahh im going to miss Canada, but not as my as i am anticipating Japan!

_**Buttercup's POV:**_

***pants pants pants *** that was a good run. Who ever said marathons stink obviously was doing it wrong. Aaaah, a vending machine. I shoved the dollar bill into the vending machine. "aaahhh nothing like a refreshing drink of OJ" my cheeks got flushed, i can feel the blood pulsating through my veins. I feel like i can start running again! All right, im super pumped!.

A cold monotonous voice called out to me, "kaoru" he was drinking the same thing as me, looking twice as exhausted as me, and how did he get so toned?

"Butch" i replied , i closed, my eyes and took a sip of OJ from the can once again, i tilted my head upwards to allow the juice to run down and peeked at him through one eye. He was staring at me with dead eyes. What the heck did i do now.

"How many times do i have to say its Ryouta, not Butch" he casually leaned on the adjacent vending machine, for a second i thought he was hot.

" Ryouta is a dumb name, and what's the deal with you coming to my school anyway?" i sneared.

"Your school?" he scoffed, then began to chuckle, "Sorry Princess but i dont see your name on it, besides, whats wrong with wanting to go a school closer to home? Is it that you dont want to share me with your friends?" he teased.

He was really starting to piss me off, i liked pretending that he wasnt in new Townsville with the rest of us because there is no room for the rrb z here .

"Keep dreaming" i calmly said. I crushed the can, threw it in the bin and left. I cant believe i thought he looked good for a second. I'm hanging around Momoko too much, especially with her talking about Butch- it mean Brick all of a sudden, and how did she and sakamoto get back together?

_**Brick's POV:**_

I laid motionless on the beige living room couch. Millions of thoughts rushed through my head, all of them based on what he said, "A date." she didnt even recognize the guy before how could she be so happy when he said they were on a date? I was flustered. Why does my chest feel soo heavy? These stupid pills aren't even working and i paid so much for them. I placed my right arm over my eyes to block out the light and let my left hand dangle off the couch. What am i doing? As i relaxed my fingers, the pill bottle rolled onto the floor. Somehow, this felt good.

"Depressing! Just soo depressing! Hey, do me a favour and die on someone else's couch, or at least in a closed room"

what the heck was that, it feels like im being attacked by some wild animal, hey and now im being kicked. What the heck!i finally got chance to move my hands and try to defend her attacks.

"shit! Get your feet off me!" i growled. For a girl, she kicks really hard. And why is her feet still on me. OH My BONUS! I can see up her skirt.

"hey, you crying?" Jae-Hee responded, her voice getting less coarse and more feminine-like. Im not going to lie,i think Butch has it soo good, his step sister, albeit the devil re-incarnate, is the hottest thing i have ever seen.

"of course i was, you were kicking my man-hood" i complained, it was throbbing soo hard, why would she kick someone full force anyway? Now i see why But- i mean Ryouta is soo disciplined around her.

"huh?" she raised her eyebrows at me, she finally removed her foot from my chest. "what do yo mean man-hood" she launched another kick, "its Saturday, stop being such a loser and get outside!" she is still kicking me, i can see the smirk on her face, " you should at least start packing for tomorrow! Man up" she ceased the barrage of attacks and kept her feet down, "And you call yourself the leader of the rowdy ruff gang."she smirked "humph" she left in the most graceful manner. I never saw a woman with such poise and grace, get so violent within a matter of seconds. I feel like an abused soccer ball. I think that girl is bipolar.

_[10am the next day, (sunday) ]_

_**Boomer's POV:**_

"yahoo! I cant believe it! Tokio, i`ve missed you"i said with enthusiasm.

" hey dad im going out with my friends okay?"

"Sure sure, back before 11pm" he replied, he was obviously busy unpacking his researh journals"

A lot has changed in new Townsville, especially THAT! Wasnt this where mama used to live? So the Shrogane's bought the place huh? Sigh. I was really hoping Butch was lying when he said mama moved away.

Hmmm bubbles? But where are they coming from? I ran to the park only to see Miyako and some guy blowning bubble. Is that her older brother or something? I guess i should say hi, mom did say i should becom friendlier each day.

"Miya-chan long time no see!" i cheerfully exclaimed. She hid behind her "brother"

_**Miyako' POV:**_

why is boomer here? After we defeated HIM, boomer was soo nice to me, and he just left without a word. I wonder if he knew how i felt? Wait , i cant feel the same way about him AND Cody, but no matter which one i decide to like, the end result is the same.

"Is this your _boyfriend _Miyako?" Cody asked, was it just me or did i hear a crack in his voice? I was probably imagining it.

Before i had the chance to deny it, boomer was on the ground laughing till tears came out his eyes, "Oh no, he's just an old friend that's all." i said. I felt empty inside, i think i was just rejected.

_**Boomer's POV:**_

i probably overdid it with the laugh but i just got here, is her brother mental or something? I picked my self off the ground and began dusting the sand off my jeans.

"it's changed, you know , my name." as i looked at her and her brother, i realized that they were holding hands, did i misjudge the situation? So he's not her brother. They'll explain the awkward stare. That guy has been "hard-eyeing" me since i came! While i must admit that bubbles is a bit cute. Its been two years and we werent that close.

Yeah , Bubbles is sorta cute, yes , Miyako sure is cute. But for now lets just stay friends. I smiled to myself and walked off , "Tell Momoko and Kaoru i said, see yah Monday!" i shouted. I was soo excited to be back in Japan. I cant wait to see my brothers.

End of chapter

Next:

1- You probably like her and dont know it yet

2- why is his seat infront of mines

3- As of today, Brick and I are dating!


	7. The New Kids

Ps: Claire Bellum is a new character i added in, i made her to be Miss Bellum's kid sister age 21. and she's a teaching assistant at the University of New Townsville.

Check end of story for her details.

The New Kids

Brick's POV:

"hmmm leaving so early? Oh well have fun at school!" Claire said to me.

Unlike Miss Bellum, she had shoulder length rich wine coloured straight hair. Her front bangs were always clipped backwards revealing her forehead. The longer side of her bangs were braided and clipped backwards too. Her hair had a unique twist to the conventional french braids. She had unusual grey eyes with a hint of light blue in it, and her glasses always made her look cold and distant. Or maybe that was because she always had her head in a a research journal. Miss Sarah Bellum may pale in comparison to her younger sister Claire, but Ryouta's sister was by far the cutest. Probably Momoko too.

Wait, what? Damn , i spent so much time daydreaming that its 7:42 and i didnt shower yet.

"Don't forget your lunch kid" she said as she twitched her hand, i think her gesture mean to carry on. She still had her head in that journal.

"Okay mom!" i yelled, i know she hates it when i call her that but what else can i call her.

"Brat, im 21, call me mom again and I'll double your study hours." Claire replied.

The sad thing is, she wasnt kidding. She had me home-school for most of the past two years because she was fixated on trying to tame me. There is no way you can be that strict and expect me to call you senpai, or big sis. You'll have the honour of being referred to as mom.

Today i dressed simple, a striped blue shirt with a denim a white striped (big stripes ) pullover. And a soft material blackish jeans, black and grey converse . No hat today because Claire decided to "comb my hair" by making messy pony tail with bobby pins and clips. I must admit i look great.

I met up with Ryouta and Yukio. Ryouta wore basket ball shorts and a green hoodie. Yukio wore a designer black tank with a HYPE print on it. He wore a grey beanine, clear sunglasses with a deep red tint, black jeans and cream and black suede uniqlo shoe. Somehow, i thought he was a bit too overdressed for school, but when is he not?

Before i had the chance to comment on Yukio's version of subtle clothing, i saw Momoko holding hands with that guy again. I couldnt help but stare. I mean , look at her, that black mini she is wearing looks soo cute with that red, black and white chequered sweatshirt and that cute hair ribbon.

"Hey , dont you think Momoko is cute?" i asked, surely im not the only guy who was highly interested in her.

"i dont really care" Ryouta responded honestly. Geez he could at least pretend to give a share.

Boomer just looked at her clothes and nodded in agreement. At least he thinks she dresses cute.

"Or, you probably just like her and dont know it yet." boomer suggested. I obviously igored him, i thinks she's cute but i dont _like_ her.

_Homeroom_

"okay class settle down, there are three students who would like to introduce themselves." Miss Keane requested. She pointed at me and with the sweetest voice, whispered " now you go in first. And say something about yourself"

"Name's Kazuya but i prefer Brick." i confidently said, wow, there is a seat available right in front Momo-chan, i should go sit there.

Blossom's/Momoko's POV:

why, is his seat in front of mines? this is soo unfair. I shouldnt react. Its his first day of school. Besides i knew at least on of them was gonna be in front me.

_**Brick's / Kazuya's POV:**_

"wait a second young man! That is NOT a proper introduction, try again!" she pestered

"Oh fine fine, i live with _**THE**_ Claire Bellum, aka young genius," i boasted, "may i sit now?"

"Yes , your seat is right over there." she sighed with a huge smile still plastered on her face. How does one fake a smile like that?

And this is soo unfair, why am i all the way over here? And who is that girl staring at me? She is sorta cute and her face looks familiar but_ whatever. Ill play along . ;)_

_**Boomer's/ Yukio's POV:**_

okay my turn, i didnt think of my introduction speech, hmm should i say something like running for iinchou (class president/officer) or that i was a rowdyruff boy? I dont know. I just shrugged it off.

"Its your turn now" Miss Keane said, her eyes smiling at me, when i was applying for this school she referred to me as the "hope of the future". Even though i have no idea what she meant i agreed with her.

"Hi im Yukio, im a returnee, so i dont know much, please treat me kindly," i smiled and bowed my head, i keep hearing gasps from some girls and Miyako was staring me straight in the eyes. It was a bit uncomfortable, but i brushed it off. My seat was directly in front of Momoko's and Shirogane-san's(Himeko) seat was in front of mines, Miyako sat next to Momoko and Kaoru seat was a bit further from ours, but not as much as Boomer's. I guess that means that Ryouta sits next to Kaoru then. I can imagine how he feels right now. I laughed to myself. I still feel Miyako's eyes fixated on me. Did i do something wrong?

_**Butch's/ Ryouta's POV:**_

as soon as yukio took his seat, i introduced myself, "Butch Hyeong, i went Kaisei Gakuen Middle School before." i then went to what was obviously my seat. I can hear everyone whispering about me now . My seat was in between Himeko at my left and some guy at my right. But why is he watching me so coldly? Wait!,that guy looks slightly familiar, is that a clover hair clip... -_- thats Kaoru isnt it? What the f- fudge , girls could look like that? I sweatdropped. That's just embarrassing.

"Sooo ...why did you transfer to here ? KGMS is one of, if not the best private schools around, so why leave and come here" Himeko asked. I just stared blankly at her, and why is this any of her business? I simply picked up a sports magazine and ignored her. Brick looks like he is suffering across there. Maybe we should switch places, sitting next to Himeko is bad enough but Himeko AND Kaoru...these people really must hate me. Actually its not that bad, I'll just pretend Himeko they dont exist doesn't exist.

_**No one's POV:**_

class dragged slowly that day and the ppgz had to interact with the rrbz whether they liked it or not. During art, Yukio got paired off with Momoko, Kazuya with Kaoru and Ryouta with Miyako.

Surprisingly they got along well. "Kaoru!" Kazuya yelled

"Im right here you moron what do you want? Yah dont have to yell" she gruffly replied

"sit still i cant draw you properly, why dont you act more girly like momoko?" Kazuya snorted.

"Hey is something going on between the two of you?" Koaru asked. She stared directly into Kazuya eyes, trying to get the truth out of him. She knew she smelt a rat.

"wh- why would you say that? Did she say that? Wait does she talk about me? Hahah no, but if she says there is then maybe, i dont know." Kazuya mumbled. He was eating up his words and spoke very quickly. He started fidgeting, just slightly and stopped when he realized Koaru was still looking on.

Koaru , starting to understand the situation a bit and mischievously replied, "oh its nothing, but I do keep hearing about _**Sakamoto**_ everyday. Forgive my mistake. Why would she talk about you anyway?" kaoru chuckled. She studied the look on Kazuya's face and laughed to her self.

Kazuya clenched his fists and applied extra pressure on the paintbrush. He started ignoring Kaoru and her remarks. He silently finished the assignment.

"Hey Brick" Himeko sang.

"yo" he replied, trying to sound cool.

She smiled, "as of today brick and i are dating!"

"That escalated quickly" kaoru chuckled

"Hey it was love at first sight, stop with the hating" kazuya joked.

" 'Kay , bye" she sang and went back to her seat.

"Yukio... right?" Momoko asked, "you really went all out for your first day of school huh. I must say i am quite impressed."

"I didn't mean to, i thought this was casual, i just wanted to make a good impression" he responded with a blush on his face, "Kazuya-kun was right, i did go overboard"

"Don't sweat it, its nice to see guys making an effort for school. Normally i'd complain about how lame the guys in my class is, but now that we have the best dressed male, i cant complain" her eyes lit up with hope.

"You should talk, your outfit is really cute. Taking tips from Miyako i see" Yukio teased, "even Kazuya noticed you cute you look, its all he spoke about this morning.

"hey i don't need fashion tips from anyone, and what about you, somehow Miyako couldn't stop staring at you this morning. It was really funny." Momoko joked.

"I knew it! I thought i was paranoid this morning but she was staring. Fine, tomorrow ill ask Ryo-kun to dress me"

"Blech!" she twisted her face to disgust, "you aren't serious right? He didn't even look like he showered today..."

they both laughed.

"Ryouta-kun, Hyeong is a korean name right? So that means you were adopted by Koreans?" Miyako asked, she was clearly curious about the situation.

"yeah" he replied.

"so does that mean you went Korea?" she asked again, her pupils dilated as she became more interested in the topic.

"Once or twice, over the vacation, i didn't really leave Japan, i just went a private school and stayed at the dorms" Ryo-kun said chattingly. He seemed to be okay with talking to Miyako.

"Do you have a sibling? I've always wanted one. But not like Momoko's"

"Yeah, older"

"What's she's like"

"Manipulative and mysterious. Or she's probably just a delinquent"

"Sounds... interesting?" she said trying not to looked worried, "why did Yukio dress like that this morning? Does he have somewhere to go? And why do you look so under-dresssed?" Miyako was trying to understand how these brothers were exact opposites of each other.

"Yukio is Yukio and i didn't feel like it"

"hahaha that's right, makes a whole lot of sense now doesn't it." she clearly didnt understand Ryouta's fashion sense.

The three groups 'got along like this till lunch, some (like Momoko and Yukio) having more fun than the other.

_**Momoko's POV:**_

yes its finally lunch. Hmmm well its their first day , they wont really know any one,should i...my thoughts wondered as i realised that Kazuya was staring at me. I know this outfit is cute an all but not this much. "Kazuya-kun, how about you and the rrb have lunch with us?" i playfully asked, i dont really expect him to accept, but it'll be nice to hear him compliment my clothes. Yukio already did. Well I know Ryouta wont -"i think i'll pass" ryouta replied.

"Hey she's being friendly. Chill and lets eat lunch!" Yukio insisted.

"Why is it that you'd agree to eat lunch with them, you guys aren't even friends"

"But we're friendly!"yukio argued, "besides the point of this IS to make friends." yukio watched Kazuya with a smirk on his face, he is definitely up to something. And we all thought yukio was the nicest of the rrb z.

"the table over here is great! Just have a seat." we sat at an large 8 seat rectangular table. The pairing was unusual, Kaoru, Miyako and I sat on one end and Ryouta, Yukio and Kazuki on the other, it looked like some weird match up , and i can see the look on sakamoto's face. Omg i _**TOTALLY**_ forgot about him. Well im sure he'd understand, its not like i like any one of the rrb. Even though Ryouta is well defined and has a refreshing look, and Yukio is a total catch with a fashion sense, kind heart and is responsible to boot, and then Kazuki has the cool, athletic, delinquent look going on even with his hair like that . But Kazuya's hair is soo hot! Wait how long was i staring at it. As i looked down our eyes met. I felt this way when i met up wait sakamoto. Wait no , this felt stronger. What is going on with me? I have a boyfriend, not to mention that Kazu was made from my bendy straw and we were once enemies...werent we? I have an unsettling in my heart.

End of chapter.

Chapter was a bit lon wasnt it?

Okay

_**Claire Bellum:**_

Miss Sarah Bellum's Kid sister.

Age 21

Hobbies : reading thesis, studying in labs, taming wild animals, increasing children's study time and teaching

Travels a lot to study and obsevre current experiments up close.

Kazuya's (Brick's) adoptive parent.

Adopted him as a taming experiment (succeeded)

Known as the kid genius (besides professor utoniums's son)

Seems detached from reality.

PS: i already made the next chapter but ill release it next Saturday/Sunday

its a lil tricky editing it and i make too many mistakes. Besides i want to quicken the story a bit, i dont want to drag it on too much, i dont want you all to get bored, or worse i dont want to get bored.


	8. Lunch with a side order of disaster

Onigiri= rice ball

oishii= delicious

_Gochisousama _deshita – what you say after a meal , basically it means thank you for the delicious meal or compliments to the chef. It is a way of showing appreciation and good manners.

Bento- basically an organized lunch box, google "cool bentos", #you_are_welcome :p

Chapter 8

Lunch with a side order of disaster.

_**Momoko's POV:**_

Things were getting awkward at the table. These new 'feelings' rushed through me like electricity. Then again, i _was_ always known to fall in love too fast so i brushed my 'feelings' off.

I mean come on. This guys threw boogers at me! He stole my powerpuff girls uniform _**AND **_wore them. The reminder of the rowdyruff boys wearing dresses made the soda come out my nose, gross but cool.

Brick was painfully forcing himself to eat what looks like homemade baked potatoes and string beans. Boomer was idle as ever; staring into space, making weird hand gestures and humming a popular rock song. Butch was texting someone. Probably an old friend or his girl friend- His face was tainted red.

Miyako was fixing her curls. Ever since she grew them she had problems taming it. The curls literally went everywhere.

I unwrapped my tempura onigiri and started munching . "oishii!" i exclaimed, "gochisousama deshita!"

Miyako's grandmother prepared my lunch and even heaven knows of her culinary talents.

"Hey" a not so chipper Sakamoto called. He placed his bento on the table and plopped n the chair next to mines. "Oh , your _friend_ from last Thursday huh?" he passed his eye over to Kazuya and continued talking but {of course} i wasn't listening. He had a tint of jealousy and anger mixed into his voice and i just couldn't understand why. Aren't we official? Besides, Brick and i – i mean , Kazuya and i were barely associates. It's not as if we like each other. Is it? I mean its his first day of school, how are we to form a relationship in such a short time? I'm not desperate!

"Baby! Aww you save me a seat!" Himeko exclaimed. (now that's desperation) She sat next to Kazuya and let her entourage bring her lunch. She playfully ran her fingers around the collar of his sweatshirt and tightly hugged his right arm. "i told you girls that i would make one of the my boyfriend." her face became rosy red and she twirled her hair with her fingers.

_**Kazuya's POV:**_

wait, hold on, she was serious? I thought she was joking! I dont even know her name. Sure she is a little cute but she seems clingy so im not up for it. Seriously, she'll give me a bad rep! I just want to flirt with cute girls until i find the right one.

Astonished, I looked at Himeko wide-eyed , "Boyfriend?" I raised one brow, "Please, go on. When did that happen? Kazuya commits to no one but the best." i let out a small grin. I was proud of my statement.

All attention averted to us but i ignored it. This has nothing to do with them at the moment.

"oohh silly, we agreed this morning remember" she giggled. Why does it look like she has stars in her eyes?

"I thought you were _joking_" i smirked , "Besides, why would i choose _**you**_ over any of the _**other**_ cuties in school?"

"Simple" she replied confidently and hugged my arms tighter. She just stared into my eyes.

"simple what?" i asked curiously, i was eager to hear her answer.

" * chuckles * im a Shirogane and everyone knows that Shiroganes are the highest quality individuals. Not everyone is born with natural good looks and talent as a Shirogane." she said with a huge grin on her face.

She seemed cool all until she said that. Before i thought she was 'cute' but now she plain annoying.

"huh, you're delusional, as if i'd go for a girl like you."

"Fine! I preferred Ryouta anyway."

_**Ryouta's POV:**_

Great! As usual 'Red' (Ryouta's nickname for Kazuya) found a way to drag me in his mess and make a clean break for it. Not only do i have to ignore her existence in class but now at lunch too , i should just leave. Why the heck is she still staring at me? Why am i here anyway. I should be auditioning for the football or basketball team. I heard they're recruiting anyway. I was about to move my seat when -

"Ryouta! So what do you say? How bout it ? I mean we did hit it off in class this morning plus you never answered my question, did you" (she is referring to when she asked why he transferred out his old school)

"I'd feel more comfortable if my prospective girlfriend had more boobs than me. Dont you agree?"

i got up and left, i didnt even want to sit with them in the first place. Now it'll be to late for audition. Soo annoying.

_**Kaoru's POV:**_

Seeing Himeko turned down once was good enough, but twice in one seating was THE BEST thing ever. I don't think she was ever this humble since...since...well since ever. Oh we have got to have lunch together again.

"Hey, Kazuha can we talk for a second?" Sakamoto asked

"It's KazuYA , 'nd wateva, say what you wanna say," Kazuya replied in a sorta cool tone.

Why does Momoko look so uncomfortable? What am i missing? Oh well its not like i care. Just give me a bag of popcorn and I'm totally cool with it.

"No just a guy to guy talk, you know." Sakamoto said. He sounds like he has a chip on his shoulder. Well he _**is**_ dating Momoko _**by choice**_ so if he's a little cranky or seeing his monthly's i could relate.

Kazuya nodded and followed Sakamoto out the cafeteria to "chat".

Left at the table was just me, Miyako, Momoko, Yukio and Himeko.

Momoko was busy eating out of Miyako's bento;

Miyako spent her time trying to fix her hair;

Himeko spent her time trying to get Yukio's attention;

and Yukio was still zoned out. He's like a male bubble head. I don't think he realized anything that happened just now, he's still humming those songs -_-.

After 5minutes , coming back down to earth , Yukio laughed, "I disagree! I think Himeko-chan is cute, I'd love to play with her."

"Ahh, so are you asking me out, well tha-" himeko said bright-eyed, shit it looks like " little miss princess's" confidence is coming back. Just as things were going great.

Yukio cut her off kindly, "No I'm just saying that we can play together. You'll be my first friend here." he smiled and Himeko humbled once more. Except this time in a more girly manner. Did he manage to make Himeko a tolerable person just by talking to her. What kind of sorcery was that? Anyway , this shit is too weird and i rather be doing laps right now than playing house with them.

In Class:

#*so let me tell you about their seating arrangement

a Japanese class can have from 35-45 seats, so this class actually has 8 rows so there are 40 students but i only showed rows 2-6 so you can see their distance from each other.*#

2. X_-_-_-_Kazuya_-_-_-_-_X_-_-_-_-_-_X_-_-_-_-_-_-X

3. X_-_-_-_-_X_-_-_-_-_-_-_X_-_-_-_-_-_X_-_-_-_-_-_-X

4. X_-_-_-_-_X_-_-_-_-_-Himeko_-_-_-_Ryouta_-_-_Kaoru

5. X_-_-_-_-_X_-_-_-_-_-Yuki_-_-_-_-_-_-X_-_-_-_-_-_X

6. X_-_-_-_Miyako_-_-_-Momoko_-_-_-_-X_-_-_-_-_-_X

_**Momoko's POV:**_

I'm really curious about what happened between Sakamoto and Kazuya. Neither of them said anything

"pssst , Yukio-kun" i whispered, i poked his back with the eraser part of my mechanical pencil.

"yeah , what's up"he replied. He didn't move from his seat, he just tilted his head backwards until his yes met mines. He looked cool with his hair falling like that.

"Hey can you pass this note to your brother?" i quietly asked.

"Oh to Kazuya huh? Passing love notes to another man while you have a boyfriend...How adventurous" he joked. He turned to me and placed one arm on my desk. He kind of remind me of a play boy.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" i accidentally shouted, my hands on the table and i shot up off my seat. Yukio quickly faced front again.

"Care to elaborate, Miss Akadutsumi?" Atkin sensei questioned. He used his long rule to intimidate me.

"Um.." i replied. I was shaking, Atkin sensei wasn't the type you'd like to piss off.

"I'm interested in what is, and i quote, "not like that" .yes?" he said, he was obviously being sarcastic

"well, isn't that supposed to be negative? I mean isn't Y supposed to be negative in the 2nd equation?" I remarked.

"Oh." he said in surprise. He quickly check over the equation and replied frankly, "no! Multiply two negatives and you get a positive, but thank you for input. Next time could you raise your hand and ask?" he was really pissed he couldn't rat me out for talking in class, he is that type of person after all.

Kaoru and Miyako looked at me in surprise as well as 85% of the class, they all seriously believed that i was actually paying attention in Math.

I poked the back of Yukio's head with the pencil eraser once more.

"Yuki, just send the note please" i impatiently asked.

"i was gonna do it anyway, i mean im pretty sure that Kaz..." he muttered. I couldnt hear the rest of his words, but it seemed like a creepy inside joke so i ignored it.

"Dont worry, sakamoto wont know. Ill just pass it up" he took the note with a sly look on his face. When did boomer get soo gutsy and cunning?

"wait!" i said. My face a bit panicked.

"what? Now" he turned his head at me and raised a brow.

"Dont let himeko get the note, okay." i said in a low voice

" 'Kay" he had a big grin on his face. What did he think i was sending to his brother?

he sent the note to the left and they passed it straight up

_**Kazuya's POV:**_

"hey, new kid!, u got a note" some guy in the back of me called.

"from?" i asked. I mean if its from a guy i didnt want any love notes.

"idk i think its from the back" i looked in the back only to see cut girls. I had no problem if it was one of them. I smiled to myself. took the paper and read

_Brick! What the hell was that at lunch? What did you and Sakamoto had to talk about? I am soo confused :(_

I turned around, "dude send it back". Soo Momoko is curious about her boyfriend's 'chat' with me huh. Let him tell her then.

_**No one's POV:**_

_The note passing continued_

_Brick! What the hell was that at lunch? What did you and Sakamoto had to talk about? I am soo confused :(_

_I cant tell you, bro code. ;p_

_What do you mean "bro code?" you guys were gone for a while. I need to know!_

_bro code as in, if you wanna know , go ask your precious boyfriend. I'm not talking._

_Hey cant you be a good guy and tell me? I asked you first didnt i?_

_I don't think i should be speaking to you now anyway_

_Meaning?_

_Ask Sakamoto._

_Hey! give me a little idea!_

Kazuya loudly ripped the note for Momoko to see and hear.

"Bellum! Can you keep it down a bit?" Atkin sensei shouted.

Kazuya didnt reply he just leant back on his chair and stared blankly at Mr Atkin and nodded. The front of his pony tail (made from multiple bobby pins) was getting undone in front, making a messy bang. He went back to 'taking notes' in class.

_After school:_

Momoko was the first to leave class.

"Sakamoto" Momoko called, "what were you guys talking about"

"Guy stuff, nothing concerning you so don't worry about it" he smiled, "how about a date today?"

"Sure" she replied. And they walked out the hallway.

"Butch" Kaoru called

"It's Ryouta" he coldly responded.

It seemed like they were fighting a silent war.

_**Kaoru's POV:**_

"fine, whatever" i folded my arms and looked in the the opposite direction, "Ryouta, can i borrow your notes?" i started packing away my stuff .

"No." he casually replied, he placed his bag over his back and started walking out the class

That dick! It's not like i wanted it or anything, i was gonna ask Momoko but she rushed out of class. Fine ill ask bubbles, but i don't want to get dragged into one of her girl talks.

"Miyako!" i shouted, "Can i borrow your notes for a second? I'll finish in about 15minutes max"

"yeah sure, later at the lab, Cody wants to tutor me today so i cant now" she said blushing, she's obviously using 'tutoring' as a date excuse.

" How about my notes?" Yukio offered, " Kazu and i are studying together today and probably Ryou too , i dont really know about him."

" Yeah but i dont know where you live, how am i gonna give you it to do your assignment?" i asked. I hope he didn't offer his book to use me as an excuse as to why he didn't do his work. I hope he knows that I'm not dense.

"Hmm? You'll see, hahahaha" both Kazuya and Yukio responded. That was just too creepy why did they say it at the same time and what did they mean? It's been a year since we had to use our transformation belts. I'm really not in the mood to wear a skirt today.

END OF CHAPTER:

_**Hyeongsoo Jae Hee :**_

Butch's adoptive sister.

1st year high school student.

Doesn't really attend school but still maintains grades.

Spoilt but not in a bad way.

Extremely attractive

Likes: Combat type sports (especially Judo and Fencing) , short clothing, accessories, and getting what she wants via 'alternative' means

16 years. Gets along well with the RRB.

Displays lady like quality.

Very manipulative.

Parents see her as an angel, (excellent at hiding her evil motives)

distinctive features: long hair stretching down her back, deep brown eyes mixed with a light blue shade around the iris (only visible in bright light) always has her hair tied up, has no bangs.


	9. Butch X Kaoru?

Butch X Kaoru ?

Chapter 9

_**Kaoru POV:**_

I read and reread Yukio's notes more times than i can count, yet i still couldn't understand what the hell he wrote in it. Am i getting dumber or was today's class unusually difficult? Geez, this is ridiculous, even for Math!

I threw my hands up in defeat and decided to blow off some steam on the soccer field. I changed into my soccer uniform – black shorts and a white top (of our choosing) with the school's emblem printed in front – and a wicked pair of black and green spikes. The girls try to add their own 'flavour' to their uniforms. I've seen a girl wore a white hoodie with the school's emblem, I've seen turtle necks, sweaters and even a crop top with the school's emblem on it, the best was the girl who wore thin straps and a short black yoga pants with a styled converse, it was obvious that she was trying to attract guys but too bad for her, they were into the game.

I got up , did some warm ups and dashed out the girl's locker room. There was no way I'm leaving my bag in that locker, I'd kill if i was a victim of theft, this bag is staying with coach.

On my way out, i overheard the girls gossiping about a 'hot' rookie with talent. Sounds interesting right? Cant wait to meet this guy, i was pumped to see the sorry look on his face when he got his butt whopped but a girl!i pushed and shoved my way through his newly formed fan club.

After fighting through a barrage of hormone induced, teenage girls, i finally saw the manifestation of their desires; Ryouta. My face twisted with disgust, but i held back my feelings and ended up biting my lips... HARD. I cringed as the blood trickled down my mouth and i wiped it off with my left thumb. It hurts as hell but i fought HIM so this was nothing.

He was talking Coach Nakahara by the "drop off" Coach dedicated an area between the locker rooms and sporting grounds secure the various sport team's valuables and holding items. Ryouta's body was drenched with sweat. His thin white vest, now slightly transparent, stuck t his chest revealing his abs – well compared to my dad's, Ryouta's still need some work. However, the muscle definition on his biceps are a bit impressive. I'll admit to sneaking a peek during class, but come on, the guys sits next to me in class. How could I **NOT** notice?

I pulled Yukio`s book out my bag and walked closer to Ryouta. I wonder ... is this why Yukio was okay with me having his book?

"Hey" I interrupted, "Ryouta!" i bluntly called as i held the book out to him. With sweat beading down his face , he stare at me in confusion.

"What?" he replied, as always he sounded irritated, but this time a hint of curiosity was mixed in hi voice. I gave him the book.

"its Yukio's, but i cant understand what the heck he wrote. It's all Greek to me." i whined.

Ryouta skimmed through today's notes, "Well that's because it is" he said now analyzing the Yukio's book.

"What do you mean it is?" i asked, moving a brow. I shifted my weight to one leg and crossed my arms At this point we both ignored Coach Nakahara's presence.

"He switched some of the English words with Greek symbols to shorten it"

"What the hell? That makes no sense" i yelled.

He just stared and replied, "this means 'the sum of parallel sides multiplied by height' ."

"oh yeah , Yukio is a Maths honours student isn't he. Guess the rumours were true after all" i said.

With a puzzled look plastered on his face he asked, "Isn't this common knowledge since, i don't know, 7th grade?" he paused for a while and relaxed his muscles. He opened a bottle water, pressed it to his lips and slowly sipped. His head was turned away from mines but his eyes but his eyes still followed my every movement. His body movement changed as he humbly asked, "Are you remedial?"

My blood bean to boil. Did he just imply that i am stupid? Well sorry I don't know Greek symbols the parallelogram formula is. No matter how much he fake sympathy, Ryouta is still an absolute dick. I gave coach my bag and angrily walked towards the girl's soccer team grounds.

Ryouta stretched out his hands and in an exhausted tone he called out, "wai-" he stopped as his hand had intertwined with mines. It was warm. Here we were, hand in hand , my face flushed. I didn't know what to feel.

_**Ryouta's POV:**_

Shit, i was going for her arm not her hands. My deal is? Why would i grab there? But it's soft, soft as before, her hands, its small. I must have been holding her hands for a long tie before i snapped back into reality because a cherry red Kaoru was shyly calling my name.

"Ryouta" she called "people are staring," her whispers and her facial expression showed her discomfort

"GODDAMMIT let me go you _freak_!" she shouted.

Coach Nakahara reclined in his chair, enjoying our little "talk". He probably missed his favourite drama again so now we are his substitute. Peachy right? I reached for my bag on coach's desk and so did Kaoru. I exchanged Yukio's notebook for mines and took another sip of water.

In a soft spoken weep , i heard her reluctantly mutter, "Thanks" as she headed back to the girls' locker room. It was obvious by the look on her face that sh wasn't returning to the field. Somehow , I felt a bit guilty but i have a game to play.

_At the Lab_

_**Momoko's POV:**_

"I don't know Miyako, you should have tried that raspberry double chocolate cake slice! I mean, I know the name sounds a lil weird , but it tasted soo good!" I explained as i shoved the last piece of candy in my mouth.

"Finally , you guys came!" Ken complained. Its hilarious to hear an elementary school kid complain about tardiness, poor kid. Grew up to soon.

"Oh Ken" Miyako giggled, "i brought this for you, i saw it when i was hanging out with , uh , _my friend _Cody" she modestly continued.

Come on Miya-chan, we all know you and Cody are dating, why cover it up?

Whilst poking her with my elbow i teased, "A friend huh? And a guy too, heh heh?"

"Yes" Ken added

"Very suspicious!" we simultaneously said , narrowing our eyes and holding our chins like detectives in a comedic anime.

"What's soo suspicious?" an attractive young woman asked.

"I just bought Ken-chan a strawberry cake slice, that's all" Miyako casually said smiling and bowing.

"EEHHH? And you are?!" I shouted with my hands pointed at her and my feet spread apart. Okay , so maybe i _did_ overreact a bit, but, doesn't everyone?

"who are you anyway?" I interrogated . She is most definitely **NOT  **Ken's Mother.

* * *

**Sneak peak:**

_"worried princess?we aint going any where because we're too cool for that"_

"such a let down"

_"feisty! but you gotta do more to win me over"_

"Get over yourself"


	10. Everyone has their place

Chapter 10

Every one has their Place

_**Momoko's POV:**_

"Excuse my friend. If the topic doesn't include food, boys ,comic books or clothes , then she is completely oblivious." Miyako apologized.

I don't see what the big deal is. She isn't royalty, is she? Impossible, whereas she may be a highly attractive young lady, a princess would certainly spend more time on their hair than Kaoru. Don't think that adding four braids counts as a french braid Missy. I glared at her. I could feel the silent static war occurring between us. I see through your poker face!

"No, its not a problem at all" she briefly smiled at Miyako and turned to me. She grabbed a pen from her brown shirt jacket and focus her attention to me. " So this is the _infamous_ Momoko. Interesting."

she shrugged and made a soft sigh before writing in that small notepad of hers. Is she a detective or something? No way, she's way to pretty and young for that line of work. She conversed so naturally with Miyako tho... that means she must be family... or not. I'm missing something and I'm getting to the bottom of it.

When curiosity got the best of me I yelled, "No one is answering me, Who is this woman?"

Irritated, I stomped my feet until my bun was undone. I never get the respect I deserve and I'm getting tired of it.

Flatly, Miyako answered, "She's Claire Bellum, Sarah Bellum's younger sister" she gave an exhausted sigh.

"No way, she has a kid sis!" I threw my hands up in excitement and my hair followed trend. In a haste to fix my hair, I accidentally blurted, "But that still doesn't explain why she's here". When those words I exhaled finally dawned upon me, I covered my mouth in a false attempt to take them back, but that isn't a simple task now is it.?

Claire softly chuckled, " I'm the scientist in charge of monitoring the power-puff girls and rowdy ruff boys Z ray activity. After careful analysis of the different Z ray frequency, I was able to finally stabilize Mr Jojo. However, he returned to his original monkey form and seemed to have lost his memories. Out of all those affected, Mojo did have physical, emotional, and mental changes. So i theorize that's the reason for memory loss."

"Ooh cool, but when you return the boys to their original form , wouldn't they disappear?"

I felt the presence of two as I finished the sentence. Maybe it's and Ken's mom and Koaru.

"Oh no!" Miyako gasped.

She wiped the glossy eyes with a paper tissue and put on her a brave face. It was obvious that the thought of the rowdy ruff boys disappearing was troubling news for her. She did value the lives of wild animals the most. Such an activist.

"Worried Princess? We ain't going anywhere. The rowdy ruff boys are too cool for that!" Kazuya boasted. He was invading my personal space boundary and just being a jerk.

Angry and pissed , I snapped, " Such a let down"

"Feisty! But you gotta be more to win me over, I'm not that easy." he kneel at the side of me and causally winked.

I swallowed my nausea and rolled my eyes at his utterly repulsive gesture, "Get over yourself." I forcibly pushed him away, I'm not risking catching whatever he has. After all Kaoru did say that 'stupidity always spread'.

"Brick" Claire sang, "play with her after." she began putting on her lab coat and powdered latex gloves "Blossom," she continued where she left off " the difference is that Butch, Brick and Boomer are all new life created by the combination of objects containing Z ray activity. Even if they were to be completely stripped of the black, white and grey Z rays contained within them, they'll still continue on. They will not revert to their original form because there is no original form to return to. My job is to alienate the Black Z ray and destroy it or neutralize it, promoting the growth of light Z ray activity with it. Their jobs is to do and be good so that the black z ray energy and influence is weakened and made easy to annihilate, do you understand."

"yeah...?" i said trying to grasp her concept, "Can you go it over? I missed...everything" i was utterly confused, talk much?

"They wont die"

Her tone was patronizing and a bit bored and frustrated, I do have that effect on people, oops.

"Wait, did you just call me Blossom just now?"

" Of course, work must always be separated from personal lives. When you guys are being experimented on or come in for tests, you are the power-puffs, outside of that, middle-schoolers."

"Yeah, makes sense. Got any juice pops before this new experimentation?"

"No,"her tone harsh and professional "where's Butch and Buttercup?"

"Probably on a date" Boomer joked. Ryouta showed him a thumbs up and pinched Momoko's cheek.

"Well , we'll go on without them, Professor is in the next room waiting"

_At home_

Kaoru's POV:

Restlessly , I lay on my bed. The events of yesterday still plagued my memories. I was haunted by my foolish actions, anchored by my pride. I shouldn't have left the field. Now everything feels weird and awkward. I dropped off Ryouta's book in his mailbox last night so I'm pretty sure he got it , but ...

"Mom can I stay home, I'm not really feeling school today. Maybe I'm sick" I placed my hands over my head and stared out the window. This sucks.

I can hear the echoing of her footsteps and she stomped up the stairs. Where has your womanly grace gone now mom? She peered through my the crack door with a fresh basket of laundry in her hands, "Koaru-chan, your grades are on a serious decline and this is your senior year. You're just oh so close to midterms and every note counts."

She gave into temptation and walked in my room. I can see the frustration in her face, wrestling picture s were plastered all over. It was literally my wallpaper. She opened the window and allowed a fresh burst of air to envelop the room and sought comfort next to me on the bed. I sat up, in respect to the future awkward talk i sensed was coming.

"So, the verdict is?"

"NO , now put on the pretty dress and hair clip i bought for you." she looked at me and flipped my loose hair behind my ears, "How else are you going to get a boy friend Kaoru."

I panicked, "B-b-b-b-boyfriend?"I rushed out the room and slammed the door, i was not going to give mom the honour of making me blush.

"Yes! You had one in 7th grade and only then" she shouted through the closed door. "I worry about you Kaoru and you are so beautiful too."

To drown out her words, I rushed in the bathroom and prepared for school. The last thing i wanted to do was stay home talking about boys and girly stuff with my mom of all people. It's-It's embarrassing!

"Okay Mom going to school" i assured her.

"Don't forget to comb your hair"

"Sure, anything"

_At School:_

_**Miyako's POV:**_

"Momo-chan, do you wanna sit together at lunch?"

"So sorry, i spent the night preparing Sakamoto's bento and was planning to have a romantic lunch today"

"You guys sure are cute, i want that sometime."

"With Cody, you can" she winked and twirled her hair.

"Aah momo-chan"

"See yah"

"Kaoru, lets-"

"Sorry , but i have other plans, catch up later?"

"Oh, okay" my spirits were crushed. I didn't really know the other students as well as Momoko and Kaoru and i didn't want to bother anyone else, so i sat by my lonesome.

"You can sit with us" Yukio, my knight in shining armor, I meant , _my really kind associate_, suggested.

"Um okay thanks" i humbly answered.

At first it seemed awkward, me, the rowdy ruff boys, Himeko and her entourage all gathered around the table with absolutely no talking. But I didn't regret it because I hate eating alone.

Kazuya kept looking at Ryouta every two second with a creepy grin on his face. It was obvious he was up to something and by the looks of it, Yukio surely has a part to play, "So Ryouta" he devoured the tuna sandwich before continuing, "how was your date yesterday?"

coldly and sternly he answered, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me" he began poking Ryouta with an unused fork, "You and Kaoru" he sang.

"Shhh, dude, you don't ask those sort of questions out aloud. She hasn't spoken about it so the date was a bust. We don't want our dear elder brother to remember their awful date" Yukio shrugged his shoulders and faked sympathy. Those two were hell-bent in annoying Ryouta today.

"Oh yeah ,you're right." also faking sympathy and also empathy, Kazuya went on, "Hey, Ryouta. Sorry we asked, we understand," he paused and did a small bow, "it wasn't much of a date anyway"

"Red"

"Yes Butch"

"..." he mouthed some unpleasant and crude words causing things to get a bit heated at the table. Feeling a bit awkward, I was looking for a way to slip out without being rude.

"Where you going?" Yukio whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickled me and my mind went blank. "That's your weak spot? Sorry" he winked at me and laughed to himself

Yukio sat up in his chair and explained, "Don't worry Miyako, we're just pulling his leg, it's what brothers do. You know, the whole siblings love/hate story."

"I don't have any siblings, so i didn't know" I felt bad , i almost made everyone uncomfortable. Look at how Himeko, Fumika and Hanayo fit in. Sometimes i wish i was more like them. So confident. I sulked in my chair.

"Don't get blue, you aren't missing much." Yukio reassured me.

It was nice, this was the first time Yukio and I had an actual conversation. It was nice.

"Hey, you're SUPPOSED to only being flirting with me!" Himeko sounded so spoilt, when did she get this bad?

"Look who's in girl drama now" Kazuya joked.

"What?" Yukio laughed, "older brother of mines, you will never understand"

They were all laughing at each other and picking on one another, I couldn't help but laugh at the atmosphere. I was jealous at how they spoke so freely without hurting each other. Most shocking, i couldn't believe Himeko and I were getting along. Deep down i knew that the power-puff girls were breaking up , but I'll worry about our friendship tomorrow, today, ill just enjoy the fun and live in the moment with my new companions.

* * *

Sneak peak:

"So... by your logic... you and i are dating?" he used his right hands to play with my bangs and tucking it behind me ears when he was finished.

"H-Huh" I said in astonishment.

"Well, we spend a lot of time together and we're even eating lunch together" he smiled.

"Momoko's here" I pointed out.

"Wanna go on a date?" he offered

* * *

Hey hey, so remember I said I'm going by the japanese school calender. So all those who never went a Japanese school or tried to enroll in one and get their hand out may not get it, so ill explain briefly for you (dont depend on anime to learn japan culture, it's a moronic idea, the point of anime is fun and entertainment so they'll add or remove stuff. Anyway, ach school is diff and this is basically the school schedule im going with (a bit outdated but id ont really leki some of the new school implications)

.

..

...

April 8th to July 20th – First trimester

.

April activities

3rd-4th week – club activities officially begin

29th - 5th May Golden week (holidays back to back resulting in no school /work )

.

May activities

late may – Mid terms, (club activities cancel one week before to facilitate studying)

.

June activities

late june - pool season, teacher visitation and outings (im gonna have it as senior outing)

.

July activities

1st – Mt Fuji climbing season opens (significant btw but not school related)

early June – Finals

late June – School excavations leading up to the beginning of summer vacation ... I'm making the school excavation 9 days long for a treat 3:-)


	11. Lunch

Chapter 11

_**Kaoru's POV:**_

"Hey Kaoru, let's eat lunch together huh?" Momoko asked, chipper as always. She opened he unusually large bento and greedily began devouring her lunch.

I watched in disgust. "Its...cool, I was headed to soccer practise anyway. Gotta up my game" I lied. In reality, I was on my way to eat lunch on the rooftop's observatory. _No one_ goes to the rooftops at lunch.

"Fine, suit yourself" she seemed pissed but she took out her anger on the large arrangement of food she has there. Why is she so weird?

It has been a month since Ryouta and I experienced our first and last awkward moment and I had no idea idea how to react with him now. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the roof tops. I marvelled at the view spread my arms apart as the fresh air blanketed me, the rumbling of my stomach broke my trance and i climbed up the ladder, to the observatory. I held a been filled onigiri in my left hand a a nutrient shake in my right. I sprawled my legs out on the floor and greedily ate my lunch.

I heard the creaking and slamming of the rooftop's door followed by footsteps. No one ever comes here, maybe they saw me and followed. I could barely hear the conversing of the two students so i moved closer to eavesdrop. Nothing beats lunch and a "movie".

"Um Ryouta-kun?" a shy voice called out, "I was wondering, since you aren't seeing anyone, if you could"

she kept mumbling. Why on earth would someone confess to Ryouta?

"Why would you think that?" Ryouta replied. Is it just me or does he sound tired and worn out these days, and he already has a girlfriend? But barely two months passed! I leaned in closer to hear the when my bottle cover slipped on the ground making a loud *clank* and it fell.

"Who is that?" he looked up searching the observatory. I climbed down the ladder and came out of "hiding"

"Didn't mean to disturb" I said trying to sound cool, I got busted and it was embarrassing. Ryouta grabbed my arm as I walked away, "I see you finally got over your "cooties scare, stop grabbing me."

He remained silent. He just stared, this kind of treatment I just couldn't deal with. "I didn't know you guys were there before, I swear." I lied.

"You should come back to the soccer team, last month's incident was obviously an accident."

"I'm just taking a short break from the team, its just a coincidence"

"well the break should be over , i overheard the girls saying that they needed you and i too wanted to see your game" he passed his hands through his hair and inhaled deeply, "So you should show your face more often."

A small gasp escaped my mouth as my cheeks got flushed. I shrugged off the feelings and slapped his hands away. What is going on with me? This feeling...I've felt it before, do I? Do I hate Ryouta?

_**Miyako's POV:**_

"Soo~ ... Yukio-Kun" I called, I was playing with the high calorie junk they call food for the past five minutes. Why did i let Hanayo trick me into buying this... this... what is this?

He uninterestingly responded "Uh" whilst texting one of his many girlfriends, or should i say 'friends with benefits'.

I lost my nerve, "N- Nothing" i shied . I cant believe I was going to ask him that! I don't want to be one of his groupies, i want to be his.

"You've been itching to ask me something for the whole week and its Thursday, so i give, ask away" He was so sweet, i love his big smile, his teeth, the way he drinks milk. I think I'm falling for him.

I swallowed, " Are you and Himeko an item?" I got straight to the point. He averted his eyes from his Iphone and stared into mines, his smile dimmed.

I felt uncomfortable and began rambling, "Well, because you see, you guys hang out a lot, and even date sometimes and -"

"Jealous" he teased and returned to texting.

"No i didn't mean-"

He laughed, "joking, just joking!" is it just me or do all the rowdy ruffs interrupt conversations? He placed his left hand on the table to prop his head, placed his phone in his pocket and gazed at me.

"So... by your logic... you and i are dating?" he used his right hands to play with my bangs and tucking it behind me ears when he was finished.

"H-Huh" I said in astonishment.

"Well, we spend a lot of time together and we're even eating lunch together" he smiled.

"Momoko's here" I pointed out.

"Wanna go on a date?" he offered.

It fluttered, felt clustered , heavy and pained. My stomach had knots but it made me happy. I was speechless. I dropped my jaw as a reflex. I wanted to say yes so badly to say yes but the word refused to manifest.

He giggled, "You're so cute! I was kidding. You don't have to think of a way to reject me. I know you're with Cody, I was just having fun. After all, I don't want that guy cornering me again because of a misunderstanding" he blushed.

"Corner you?" I asked with concern, " Cody wouldn't do that."

"No, no, that's exactly what your werewolf boyfriend would do. Sorry I'm not team Jacob so I had to put wolf boy in place." albeit his anger, he laughed at the twilight reference he made.

"Oh, so you're an Edward fan then. Me, i love the all, they're both hot right" Momoko intervened. She had a piece of bread sticking out her mouth with jam pasted on it.

"No I'm not on any team but I'd love to score a date with Bella, she's hot".

I flinched.

"Dude!" Momoko yelled before playfully shoving him in the chest.

I was glad she changed the awkward topic Yukio and I were discussing. It hasn't yet crossed my mind,..., does Cody like me? I should probably bring up the topic at the park Saturday.

"Any way , I'm looking for a club to join before it's too late." He announced before leaving his seat. He looked at me and falsely smiled, "Tell Cody I said hi" he winked and left, leaving me to stare at the back of his shiny blonde head.

"Miyako..." Blossom sternly called, she had this creepy smile on her face,

"Yes Momo-chan" I replied , that look on her face had me worried. I had an awful premonition.

"You like Yukio don't you?" she winked and flickered my forehead.

"Don't be silly, I have Cody"i replied. Okay Momoko is starting to creep me out.

"You want Yukio's number? If Cody isn't interested in you then you should move on. You heard the boy. He fought Cody for you" she paused and began straining her words, "He fought _over_ you. That's true love. Sorta like me and Sakamoto...i think" Momoko's actions were bringing too much attention to our lunch table.

"Momoko, we're in public, get off the table and put down your hands. People will think you're weird again. You'll get us in trouble" i whispered. I felt publicly humiliated.

"Sorry, sorry. I got a little excited."

"A little!" I yelled. She's so modest.


End file.
